


A Feline and His Phoenix

by LooseScrewsLefty



Series: Animaegis AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BG Ivan/Mylene, BG Tom/Sabine, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: Adrien's mornings are pretty predictable, normally. And normally, they didn't involve waking up to find a fire bird in his bedroom and the revelation that he'd been kissed by Ladybug, but didn't remember it. Faced with the revelation that his crime fighting partner is also his soulmate, Adrien becomes more determined than ever to make Ladybug fall in love with him.And this new revelation has also given him a new prime suspect for the person behind Ladybug's mask; his awkward, but sweet classmate: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	A Feline and His Phoenix

**New Dawn**

His room was warm.

Not hot, the way it got under the lights sometimes when he was modeling (sticky, pointed, and unbearably uncomfortable), but  _ warm _ . Like his mother’s hugs used to make him feel. Or like the emotions that came with making new friends. Or the fire that sparked into life in his chest every time Ladybug gave him one of her beautiful, honest smiles.

It wasn’t a feeling he’d associated with the Agreste mansion in a good, long time. 

Sighing softly to himself, Adrien smiled dreamily as he basked in the sensation, not opening his eyes yet. He wasn’t sure why this morning felt so serene, but he wasn’t about to complain about waking up feeling this good. At his side, Plagg was clearly just as taken with the comfortable atmosphere as he was, since he was purring so loud that he almost drowned out the soothing, haunting song of the singing bird that was echoing in his-

...wait.

Why was there a bird singing in his room?

Stirring into consciousness in his confusion, Adrien opened his eyes and slowly sat up, yawning behind his hand as he looked around to find the source of the mysterious music. His eyes widened when they finally focused on the glowing feathered creature that was perched on the back of his couch, and his hand dropped into his lap as his mouth hung open.

For a moment, Adrien thought he must still be asleep. Lucid dreaming. Surely that was the only explanation for the glowing phoenix that was currently regarding him with bright, happy eyes from across the room.

Before Adrien could fully convince himself that this was all just a dream though, the bird opened its wings and took flight, sending the air in the room stirring in the strength of it’s takeoff as it left its perch to soar gracefully across the room and land in Adrien’s lap, its weight very solid and real on Adrien’s body as it gently rubbed its head on the underside of Adrien’s jaw in a clear display of open affection. Sucking in a deep breath, Adrien leaned back slightly, slowly bringing up a hand to gently touch the creature in his lap, never even considering that it could probably take his hand off with its sharp beak or dangerous talons. The realness of it, the softness and warmth of it’s glowing feathers, just made him that much more stunned.

It was an absolutely beautiful animal. Almost too beautiful for him to be completely sure that this wasn’t just a dream after all. Adrien didn’t know much about anything with feathers due to his allergies, but he could tell that it was about two or three times larger than the pigeons that flew around Paris, and that it looked a little like a hawk or a falcon. Its plumage was the colors of the sunrise, all pink and cream colored gradients with longer feathers tipped in shimmering gold, and its blue eyes were bright and captivating, like a cloudless summer day sky. Its tail was nearly three times the length of its body, blanketing Adrien’s legs when it sat in his lap, and its aura was alive and alight, energy flickering in a flame like-fashion even when the bird was still and silent, as though so full of life and vitality that even being motionless couldn’t quell its fiery spirit.

_ Is this… an Animaegis? _ Adrien wondered, brows furrowing in confusion as he regarded the animal in his lap. He’d only ever seen a Soulmate guardian-animal at school, usually curled up in Ivan’s arms or sitting on top of his head during class, and the little hedgehog that symbolized Ivan’s eternal bond with Mylene had very little in common with the beautiful bird that was still showering him with its affection.

And besides, it didn’t make sense for him to have an Animaegis. An Animaegis only materialized the day after you kiss your Soulmate, and Adrien hadn’t kissed anyone yesterday.

...Had he? 

Panic started to bubble in Adrien’s chest as he realized that he couldn’t say with 100% certainty that he didn’t kiss anyone. After all, there WAS a blank in his memory from when he took that Akuma’s arrow for Ladybug. He could have done anything in that time. He could have kissed anybody, and wouldn’t have a clue.

Alarmed at this realization, Adrien turned his attention to the Kwami at his side, whose purring had turned into snores while Adrien was otherwise distracted. Scowling a little, Adrien nudged the little cat god, getting an annoyed grumble for his troubles.

“Plagg! PLAGG!” He hissed furiously. “Wake up!”

“Scram kid. I was dreaming about cheese.” Plagg responded grumpily, not even opening his eyes as he turned away from his human charge.

“Plagg, there’s an Animaegis in my room!” Adrien said, a note of panic in his voice as he tried to get the cat to cooperate. 

That got Plagg to crack an eye open, regarding Adrien flatly before letting his dispassionate gaze flick over to the bird in Adrien’s lap, which was examining him with its head tilted in avian curiosity.

“Huh. So there is. Congrats, Kid,” Plagg offered before yawning widely and turning away to go back to sleep.

It took every ounce of patience Adrien possessed not to pick the lazy cat up and shake him.

“Plagg.” He said through clenched teeth. “WHY is there a Animaegis in my room? What happened yesterday?!” A soft, sad chirp broke the air after Adrien’s pointed, aggravated question drawing his attention back to the phoenix to find it almost drooping in his lap, eyes sad as they stared at Adrien, who suddenly felt as though he had just kicked a kitten when he realized he’s hurt the bird’s feelings. “Not that I’m not  _ happy _ your here!” Adrien assured the animal hastily, trying to make amends. “Just… surprised! I mean, you’re awesome! Cooler than any other Animaegis I’ve ever seen! I just wasn’t… you know… expecting you?” The bird’s head perked at Adrien’s assurances, the injured expression replaced by one that was hopeful and adoring.

That was when Adrien knew he was in trouble. Confused and alarmed as he was, he was already too attached to his new companion to let anything upset it, even his own confusion and alarm.

“Man, Ladybug’s really got you wrapped around her little finger, huh?” Plagg chuckled in amusement. “Even a manifestation of her soul that’s supposed to be your glorified bodyguard can make you fold like wet tissue.”

“Look, just because I- Wait, what did you say?” Adrien’s attempt at defending himself instantly derailed as the full meaning of Plagg’s words hit him like a freight train. “Are you saying that Ladybug’s the one who I kissed yesterday? **_Ladybug_** _is my_ **_Soulmate_** _?!_ ”

“Apparently, yeah.” Plagg confirmed, not sounding terribly enthusiastic about this fact. Mostly because he had a good idea of what was to come, now that Adrien knew that his soul was eternally linked to that of his crime fighting partner.

Sure enough, the words had barely left Plagg’s lips before the teen model was on his feet, practically whooping in victory and oblivious to the startled cry of the phoenix as it took to the air again after toppling out of Adrien’s lap at the sudden motion. Plagg’s resigned sigh was drowned out as Adrien began to shout victoriously, his cries of triumph echoing in his ridiculously large room.

“YES!” He said, fist pumping in the air. “Yes yes yes yes YES! LADYBUG IS MY SOULMATE! I KNEW IT!”

Spinning around, Adrien grabbed the phoenix out of the air and pulled it in for a hug, oblivious to the bird’s alarmed squawk in response. Or the way it literally began to burn in embarrassment. Plagg nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his miraculous holder being engulfed in a bright golden inferno, and was already flying over to help before he realized that the bird’s flames weren’t harming Adrien at all, and he seemed blissfully oblivious to the fire that surrounded him.

Sighing in relief, the cat kwami threw his charge a dirty look for the brief scare, which Adrien didn’t notice as he continued to dance around the room with the flustered bird.

“Ladybug’s my Soulmate! Ladybug’s my Soulmate!” he laughed, glowing from both pure, unadulterated joy and the flames of the mystical bird he had captured in his embrace.

“What was that kid? I didn’t hear you the first dozen times you said it.” Plagg sniped sarcastically.

“This is perfect! This means we have to be together now! We’re Soulmates!” Adrien said, finally letting the now dizzy bird go as he turned to his Kwami with a grin that threatened to split his face in two. “I have to see her! I have to see her right now! Ladybug is my Soulmate!”

“Yeah, I get the message kid,” Plagg groaned. “But don’t you think you should maybe worry about those killjoys your dad pays first? I mean, they’re gonna start poking around for you in a-”

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien commanded, Plagg’s words flying right over his head and out the window to head south for the winter. The Cat Kwami gave a shout of protest as he was dragged into the ring before he could finish talking and, in a flash of light, Chat Noir was standing in place of Adrien Agreste. Beaming as the transformation ended, Chat Noir turned to his new Animaegis, eager to take to the city and find his True Love…

...only to find the room empty, save for himself.

Where did his Animaegis go?

How on earth did he manage to lose a glowing, brightly-colored FIRE BIRD in less than a minute?

Before Chat Noir could consider this very long though, his baton began to ring, signaling a call from Ladybug. Immediately forgetting the phoenix (it was a magical beast who was created to protect him from harm. Chances were high it could take care of itself and would find its way back to him soon) Chat Noir answered the call as quickly as his superhero reflexes would allow.

The was a moment’s panic when Ladybug’s face filled up the screen, a troubled frown on her lips and her raven hair backlit by the pink sky behind her. He didn’t think this through. He had NO IDEA what to say to her now, to his Soulmate. To the girl he just found out he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

“Ladybug! Hey! What’s up?” Chat Noir asked shrilly, mentally kicking himself. (What’s up? What’s UP?! THAT was the first thing he asked his partner after finding out they were Soulmates?! Why couldn’t he think of something more suave?! More romantic?! More ‘Words-Can’t-Express-How-Much-My-Heart-Is-Soaring-Now-That-I-Know-We-Are-Meant-To-Be-And-I-Look-Forward-To-Spending-The-Rest-Of-My-Life-With-You?!’)

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug said, looking visibly relieved to see him. “I was worried I wouldn’t catch you in time. I need to see you.” No, Adrien did NOT swoon when Ladybug said that. He was a superhero, and he was made of stronger stuff than that!

...Okay, maybe he swooned a little. But in his defense Ladybug did not have to sound that breathy and desperate when she said that.

“When and where, My Lady.” Chat Noir offered, the term of endearment feeling more right than ever. She was HIS. His for now and forever. And he was hers (but then, he always had been, hadn’t he?). They were Soulmates, which meant that they were each other’s destinies.

“Can you meet me in at the Jardin des plantes in five minutes? I’ll be waiting for you on a bench under the old ash tree.”

“Of course, my Lady,” Chat Noir promised. He had no idea how to tell an ash tree apart from any other plant, but he’d agree to meet Ladybug on the moon if she asked him to.

“Perfect. I’ll wait for you there.” Ladybug promised, the screen going dark before Chat Noir could reply. Chat frowned a little, stung at the curt attitude from his partner, but shook it off to make his way to the window. 

He couldn’t keep his Lady in waiting, after all…

It didn’t take Chat Noir long at all to find the Jardin des plantes, and spotting Ladybug’s vibrant red suit against all the green was even easier. Like a rose among common weeds, she sat proud and poised on the bench. A true lady. No, a Phoenix burning bright and beautiful, lighting up his life in a way he never dreamed possible. 

Which was why his heart began beating so fast at the sight of her-- his soulmate-- as he landed on the ground in front of her. Ladybug smiled as soon as she saw him, but it was her nervous smile, the kind she got when she had to do something she wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

And just like that, Chat Noir’s joy deflated like a leaky balloon.

He was so caught up in his excitement over the fact that Ladybug was his soulmate that he never stopped to consider until that moment, standing in front of her, that maybe she wouldn’t view this new revelation as a good thing the way he did. That she wouldn’t want him. But now that possibility wormed its way in, and suddenly all his earlier excitement turned into anxiety. After all, rejection was something he was long accustomed to from his father, so what if it was the same with Ladybug?

What if she didn’t want him either?

“Hello, Chat Noir.” Ladybug greeted him, standing up and taking a step forward to greet him.

“Hello, Ladybug.” He said in return. He could do this. He had to have faith. They were soulmates, after all, “I take it you want to talk about the little present I found waiting for me this morning?”

“Yeah, mine woke me up about an hour ago by taking my comforter,” Ladybug told him absently. Chat Noir wondered if the Animaegis knew how lucky it was, that it’s first sight was his Lady’s unmasked sleeping face,  “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you ever since.”

“Figures. My mom always did say that I’m a blanket hog all the way down to my soul,” jokes. Jokes were good. Jokes would help lighten the tension, so they could get back to the way things were between them. The way Chat Noir liked it.

Except instead of laughing, or rolling her eyes and groaning, Ladybug’s stage smile fell away completely, and her face turned ashen as she shrank a little and started to chew on her lip. Chat Noir’s heart sank as he realized he’d said the wrong thing, his anxiety weighing down on him once again. And in doing so, he might be driving the love of his life away.

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir said, drawing her focus back to him. He hesitated for a moment, worried that he might not like what he’d hear in response to the question he was about to ask, but then decided that, painful or not, he had to know. He had to know the truth, “are… are you disappointed that it’s-?”   
  
“NO!” Ladybug shouted before he could even finish asking the question, looking stricken, “I could never, EVER be disappointed in the idea of having you by my side for the rest of my life, Chat Noir. You’re too important to me.” Chat Noir felt a strange mix of relief and guilt at that response, though relief was definitely the stronger between the two. His fears were unfounded, but he’s also made Ladybug think that he didn’t have faith in her. But still, it was nice, to know that he was important to Ladybug. That she didn’t see him as a burden, or a pest, or a disappointment. 

She accepted him. That was more than he got from his own father.

Ladybug sighed, drawing Chat Noir’s attention back to her as she sat back down on the bench she’d been waiting on when he arrived, patting the seat next to her as she watched Chat Noir with a troubled frown, her eyes pleading for him to take her silent offer. The invitation surprised Chat at first, since his Lady was usually pushing him out of her personal space rather than drawing him into it, but he wasn’t about to turn down a chance like this, and quickly made his way over to the bench before Ladybug changed her mind. His heart raced a little when he sat down at Ladybug’s side, keenly aware of the heat radiating from her smaller form and the way their knees touched and their hands brushed one another. 

He’d been close to Ladybug before. Much closer than this. But this felt… different. Maybe it was the new Soulmate bond or something to do with Ladybug’s strange attitude, but it wasn’t the same. Which made it all confusing, exciting, and terrifying. Ladybug looked a little nervous too, but steeled herself by taking a deep breath and meeting his eyes squarely as she began to speak to him, quiet and serene.

“My parents are Soulmates,” Ladybug admitted, which made a new sense of excitement bubble in Chat Noir’s chest. She’d never given personal information to him before, and that one was quite a bomb to drop since the chances of finding your soulmate was rare, so the child of a pair that were soulmates finding their true match as well were even more uncommon. This was information he could use to potentially seek her out, if he wanted to (And oh boy did he want to. The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that Ladybug had made her boundaries when it came to identities VERY clear). Focusing on her more intently, Chat Noir waited for her to continue, which she did after a moment. 

“My entire life, I’ve grown up with that. I’ve been playing with their Animaegises since before I could walk, and I’ve seen them together and how they make each other better. I’ve always been certain that I’d find that too one day, even if everyone else told me the odds were slim and it’s better not to get my hopes up. I just knew that somewhere out there, there was someone special I was waiting to find,” reaching over, Ladybug took hold of Chat’s hand, lacing their fingers together and gently ran her thumb over his miraculous. Suddenly breathing became an impossible task, and the world was spinning all around him. 

Ladybug was NEVER this intimate with him before, and Adrien knew that if she gave him much more than this, he was in danger of becoming hopelessly addicted to her touch.

“And I was right,” Ladybug continued, and it took all of Chat Noir’s mental facilities to focus on the words that were coming out of her mouth and not the feel of her gentle touch, “there is someone special for me. Someone who saw me at my weakest and yet believed in me so much that I found the strength to rise. I know I can trust to have my back, no matter what gets thrown my way, and I care for so, SO deeply for you, even if we don’t know each other’s names and have never seen each other’s faces without a mask,” reaching over, Ladybug claim his hand with both of her own, giving a gentle squeeze as she smile up at him, her face an open book of sincerity and affection, “I’m not disappointed you’re my soulmate, Chaton. How can I be, when you’ve been everything a soulmate is supposed to be and more?”

Only in his wildest dreams did Chat Noir ever believe that he’d hear words like that from Ladybug and see her lay her soul bare to him that way, instead of staying hidden behind her mask like a beautiful mystery that he would give anything to solve. And the fact that she gave him this part of herself willingly without making him beg and bleed for it actually threw him off a little. Was this what receiving love was supposed to be like? Honesty, respect, and opening yourself up to someone? For so long, Adrien had only known orders and rules he had to obey without question that cost him his happiness. For so long, he’d been convinced that nothing short of perfection would satisfy. 

And yet here, the most incredible girl he’d ever met was telling him that she wanted everything he longed to offer her.

Breathing out, Chat gathered his courage and determination as Ladybug withdrew her hand and looked away in an uncharacteristic fit of shyness. He needed to be honest now too. It was what Ladybug deserved as both his partner and his soulmate. He had to tell her how he really felt about her, without hiding behind jokes or some casanova attitude.

“I…” he began before faltering when Ladybug turned her eyes away from her hands to look at him, her gaze intent enough to shake his courage momentarily before he steeled himself and leaped to his feet to fall to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his own and staring up at her as she gaped at the cat kneeling before her.

“I wanted to tell you this on Valentine’s Day yesterday, before the Akuma attacked, but I guess now is as good a time as any.” he said, smiling as she watched him in open surprise. “Ladybug, I think you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. You’re brave, and brilliant, and I’m probably the luckiest Black Cat on Earth because… because the girl I’m in love with is my soulmate. And I just want you to know that that means everything to me.”

Ladybug drew a sharp breath at his confession as a sense of self-pride washed over Chat Noir, giving him an unexpected high. He’d done it. He confessed. He had clearly told Ladybug that he had genuine feelings for her.

“Chat…” Ladybug said, her voice barely breaking a whisper as she stared at him with eyes full of emotion. But then she closed her eyes and Chat Noir’s heart began to sink as he realized that he probably wasn’t going to like whatever was coming next. “Thank you, but… there’s someone I like. A classmate, and a friend. I’ve been in love with him for a while now.” 

A gunshot would probably have been less painful than hearing those words. Ladybug was clearly distressed telling him this, her eyes watery with a soul crushing sort of guilt, but Adrien could already feel himself starting to shut down. Disappointment wasn’t a new feeling for him, after all, so he knew better than to let himself get upset in front of Ladybug or try and convince her to change her mind. He wasn’t going to drive her away, like he did with his dad.

“I see…” He said, pulling away to give her space. Before he could fully retreat though, Ladybug grabbed his hand, holding him in place as she gave him a look that begged him to understand.

“We ARE soulmates. I accept that,” She told him emphatically. “Honestly Chat, I’m happy it’s you because you are someone I never want to be without in my life. But… but I can’t promise you anything romantic. Not when I have feelings for someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to you if I did that, and you deserve someone who can promise you their whole heart, Chaton.” Adrien felt hope spring forth with those words. Maybe it wasn’t over for him yet. Maybe, once Ladybug has the chance to get over her classmate, she’d realize that they were meant to be after all. After all, she was happy they were soulmates, and she wanted him in her life forever. Forever was a long time, more than long enough for her feelings to change.

“But someday, maybe?” Chat Noir asked, though he wondered if he should. He wasn’t given hope all that often after all. Biting his tongue and waiting to see how things unfolded would probably be the smarter approach, but Adrien didn’t want that. He wanted honesty. And he knew that Ladybug would give it to him.

“I don’t know, Chat. Maybe? It definitely wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen, falling in love with you,” Ladybug replied with a weak laugh as Chat Noir smiled in relief. He had a chance, however small it was. That was more than enough for him. In a swell of affection, he leaned up to kiss Ladybug’s cheek, smiling when it went rosey under his lips.

“Until that day, my lady, I’ll be right here by your side,” he told her, gently kissing the knuckles of her hand. He was pleased to see Ladybug turn an even darker shade of pink at the attention. She’d never taken his flirtation seriously before, but now that she realized his true feeling he could affect her, and he loved knowing that.

“And if that day never comes?” Ladybug asked, a slight quiver in her voice that made Chat Noir grin. She was weakening already, though she probably wouldn’t admit to it. He had more than just a chance. But, all the same...

“Then I’ll stay by your side through everything life throws our way.” he said in response to her question. “That’s what partners are for, right?

Adrien felt exhausted as he let his transformation fall away, allowing his grouchy cat kwami and Animaegis to take form once more.

“Next time lemme eat breakfast before you transform and go running around the city.” Plagg grumbled as he settled next to the Phoenix on the couch. “How do you expect me to function on an empty stomach?”

Adrien didn’t respond to the question, or acknowledge the kwami at all as he walked past his couch and fell on to his bed, closing his eyes for a moment before rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Plagg’s irritation turned into worry at his charge’s behavior.

“You okay kid?” He asked as delicately as he could, taking to the air and flying a little closer to Adrien.

“Yeah. Just… wow,” Adrien said, smiling a little without looking at his Kwami. “It’s a lot to take in. I finally told Ladybug how I felt.”

“Yeah, I remember that. Also remember her turning you down for some average shmuck she goes to school with. Probably some awkward nerd who couldn’t figure out she loved him even if she wrote it on her face in permanent marker.”

“His loss then, if he doesn’t see how amazing she is,” Adrien scoffed, grinning a little at the thought. What person in their right mind would walk away from the love of someone as incredible as his Lady? Adrien would never make a mistake like that. If Ladybug ever decided to let him have a shot, he’d do anything and everything he could to make her feel as adored as she deserved. 

No way anyone was crazy enough to Friendzone Ladybug.

“Adrien? Are you awake?” Nathalie asked as she knocked on his door. In an flash, Plagg hid himself away, which was fortunate because Nathalie opened the door not even a second later, “It’s time for your breakfast, and I have your daily itiner--” Nathalie’s briefing cut abruptly short when the first thing to catch her eye upon entering Adrien’s room was the firebird sitting on the couch, its head tilted at Nathalie in innocent curiosity. There was an uncomfortably long pause as the bird studied Nathalie while Adrien panicked internally. Then, without a word, Nathalie left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

“Thaaaat’s probably not good,” Plagg drawled, poking his head out of the trash can he hid himself in. Adrien groaned in reluctant agreement.

“She’s probably on her way to tell my dad. I might never get to leave the house again,” he said miserably. He also had to think up a cover story for why he now had a Animagus. One which did not involve being Chat Noir and getting kissed by his superhero partner.

“Well at least now you’ll have more company,” Plagg responded, flying over to the Animaegis as it looked worriedly from the door to Adrien, as though asking if it did something wrong. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not you,” Adrien assured the bird with a small, reassuring smile. The phoenix visibly brightened in response before flying over (and getting an alarmed yelp from Plagg as he was dragged along with it) and resting on Adrien’s knee to affectionately nuzzle at his face, making the model giggle. “That tickles!” He said, grinning as he stroked the pheonix’s head. He marveled at the soft, silky texture of it’s feathers as it nuzzled his hand in response, making Adrien’s head soar at how free the bird was with it’s affections. Adrien would have never suspected that his no-nonsense Lady had a cuddly side under her mask, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Unbidden, that thought brought a new daydream to Adrien’s mind. Of lazy mornings with Ladybug snuggled in his arms, peppering his face with slow, languid kisses and humming softly with sleepy affection as he pulled her in closer and reveled in the sensation of her. That sounded like the kind of thing he could spend the rest of his life waking up to. In fact, he wanted to start waking up that was as soon as humanly possible.

_ Patience _ . Adrien chided himself. Ladybug made her feelings clear, after all. Until she got over her classmate, they couldn’t go anywhere as a couple. He had to give Ladybug time and space to figure things out, and couldn’t get too aggressive with trying to get her to notice him. He couldn’t make Ladybug fall in love with him, soulmate or not. He just had to wait, and hope for the best.

And in the meantime…

“We need a name for you, huh?” Adrien mused as he gently scratched his Animaegis, smiling as he got a soothing croon in response. The phoenix shook out its feathers in response, it’s beautiful colors catching in the light as it did so and reminding Adrien once again of the morning sun, rising to bring new life to the day.

Smiling a little at the analogy, Adrien stroked the bird’s feathers, holding his hand out for it to climb into his wrist so he could bring it closer to him.

“So… how do you feel about Soleil?” 


End file.
